Don't judge a book by it's cover
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: Everything I hold dear is gone, all because the one person I thought would never kill, never hurt a fly, has killed all soul society. It may have seemed impossible, but never, ever, judge a book by it's cover. Better summary on profile.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Okaa-Sama always told me not to judge a book by it's cover, which is exactly what I didn't want to do when I took over Squad 11 from Zaraki for… Certain reasons. Reasons that weren't important right now, what I saw in my squad was undisciplined dogs that fought just to fight, but this is how squad 11 survived, this is how we always survived. My brother sat beside me as lieutenant, silent as ever as we filled out paper work and our squad goes about its usual business.

Suddenly we hear a painful scream and the victorious laugh that always follow, my brother and I zoomed from our seats out the door, my men were hovering over a fourth squad member, he was shivering on the floor. I picked my fathers friend off the floor as my brother swore and beat our men senseless.

This man was shivering then I finally noticed the large zanpakto shoved into his stomach. I bit my lip to stop from screaming for help, "Nii-Sama!" He took one look at _him _and took off to squad 4. I couldn't do anything but hold him and watch him cry. Han….

It's too painful to say his name, not after everything he's done. He may have looked weak, and pitiful, but. I did exactly what my mother told me not to do. I judged a book by its cover.

Now everything is gone.

My younger brother, his wife, their only daughter, my squad, eleven of my fellow captains, the lieutenants, he killed anyone who had dared to disrespect him. My father refused to fight his close friend, but one day while patrolling my brother was accidentally killed by… Him. He had jumped in front of his wife who was mistaken for someone _he _hated. My brother died on the spot.

Enraged my father charged blindly ahead, he too fell victim to this. This. This thing!

After him my mother fell as well trying to avenge her dead son and lost husband.

Then my sister in law gave up going on with her life shortly after my brother was murdered.

Their daughter died of a virus the next day.

All that is left is me, my brother, two captains, and a handful of shinigamis. Mayuri-Sama said he had a way of reversing what had happened.

He had already told me it was risky, but at this point. I'm willing to try anything to bring back my family.

My brother offered to come with me, but I told him no. Having a Bankai in these hard times was crucial to your survival, my brother, Ikaku, Mayuri, Byakuya, and myself are the only ones left alive with Bankai,

Mayuri told me to step into the machine I would feel a little pain, and then nothing. If I ended up outside in the human world, I would have made it.

He told me to stop _him _from every speaking the phrase that nearly ended our very existence.

"Bankai."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Killing the Sou taicho is something that no one could ever accomplish. Not even _he _couldn't even come close to doing that. Yet there was no Sou taicho to rule over us. Why?

Soul reapers may live for a long as the moon above, but we still die and fall victim to illness so severe that even Unohana-taicho could not fix it, and after more than 10,000 years of life, time finally touched the old captain, and soon he passed. My brother was a favored shinigami by the Sou taicho and was trained under him for years.

He was next in line to be our head captain. Until he was murdered, my brother was no easy thing to kill mind you, but being burned, stabbed, and hit multiple times was a way to kill someone. Even if it was someone powerful enough to take place of head captain.

But too long have I talked of the past, now I must focus on the future, which ironically is in the past.

Mayuri has sent me into the past to stop that thing from every learning that skill from his sword. To ever change from a sweet medic, to a mindless killing machine.

For once the crazy scientist had kept his promise. I was outside in the human world. I looked to my left, there was a large clinic to my left, I smiled, Otou-san had brought my brothers and I here when we were children. Ojii-Sama was always a joy to have around.

My eyes traveled up the yellow building. There I saw a bright yellow light. Otou-san said that he used to live in that room I believe. With the slightest bit of hope I leaped up to the window a hid in the shadows. Listening intently,

There were two voices, one male, one female.

"Midget I told you before! You carry the four once and then divide it by the answer you got for the last question!"

"I heard you idiot I'm figuring out for myself!"

"This is why you're failing math!"

"Shut up I am not!"

"That's right you're failing art! Cause you're crappy bunny's suck!"

There was a pained scream "bitch what was that for!?" 

"Don't disrespect Chappy you bastard!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the familiar fight sequence, but they must have heard me, because soon they were silent "did you hear something?"

"It's probably the girls."

"It's 12 midnight they wouldn't be up this late."

"Neither should we. We should sleep you can fail in the morning."

"Shut up!"

The ring of a soul pager "hoo boy. Grab your soul reaper badge. There's something here, and it's got massive spirit energy."

Shit. I was so occupied with listening to their conversation I forgot to mask my spirit energy. I need to be more careful. Without a second thought I dove for the ground and landed safely on the floor, the white of my Haori shining in the night sky. With my heels clicking on the ground I run into the night.

It isn't long before I hear two separate sets of feet running behind be at a distance. Cursing at myself I run faster, not giving a damn about hiding my reiatsu. I just kept running hoping that soon they would tire, but their steps still thundered in my ears, I pick up the pace.

Suddenly there's a shift in the normal reiatsu of the area, and the loud roar of a hollow.

* * *

My heels screech against the ground as I pull in front of a large hollow, it was terrible. The body of a monkey, the head of a shark, and ten green tentacles growing from it's back.

"How disturbing." I say to no on in particular "you aren't even worth enough to _view_ my zanpakto."

I hold up a hand "I'll make it as quiet as I can. Hadouno Sanjuusan. Soukatsui." The blue light sliced the hollow clean in half perfectly, and soon it dissolved into nothing. "To easy."

With that I turn and walk away.

* * *

I watch as two shinigami's patrol the area, one with bright orange hair, the second with dark raven hair as they search for the hollow and strong reiatsu. I already know these two, they are my Otou-san and my Okaa-san.

My father, and my mother, I don't do anything, just stay hidden with my reiatsu skillfully masked and shivering in a cold alley.

For a moment all is silent and still, when suddenly I feel something crawl onto my foot. Slowly I glance down to see a huge rat nibbling on my shoe, before I could stop it a scream was thrown out of my mouth and I was shaking my foot wildly trying to get the disgusting creature off.

Finally he flew off my foot and I was panting heavily.

I turned around to watch the two shinigamis again, only to find them right behind me. It's my mother who's staring right back at me, her purple eyes catching the moonlight, her raven hair blowing this way and that in the nighttime breeze.

I want to cry for some reason. My real mother has been dead for a year nearly, and I've forgotten what she had looked like, I always told my brother I would give any thing to see her one more time, but now that she's here I don't know what to do.

"Hello?" I snap out of my daze and look up to my father "who are you?" He asks roughly, so rough that I stumble back. My father was very different in this time, When he was alive he was the nicest human alive, at least to his children and his wife. Everyone else was a lost story on him.

"My name is Nel." They nod accepting my answer, suddenly my mother looks to my shoulder and notices the white haori, she gasps before clenching it in both fists "what are you doing with a captains haori?!" I stutter, my brain didn't come up with a reason for my haori.

I could possibly tell the truth, but in all honesty the explanation was far to unbelievable for anyone to understand.

Or is it?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Rukia raised a brow " I would." My eyes suddenly cloud over with tears and rush into my Okaa-Sama's arms, I missed her so much "Okaa-Sama. Don't you ever leave me again."

**A:N: sorry it's a bit rushed and a bit confusing but bear with me for now, I need a Beta but I'm to lazy to find one, and to Kai Uzumaki, one of my triplets has just revealed herself. I'm sure you can figure our the rest, and I know the ending is crappy, but she'll explain everything except the killer in the next chapter, and Bya-kun comes in the next chapter and he's a bit of a jerk in this one. Sincere but jerkish. **** enjoy.**

**Oh yeah disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, if I did own bleach it would suck and no one would write fanfiction for it cause no matter how hard you tried it would never get any better.**

**Review please, and please be patient, and don't leave an anonymous review. Please. Thank you, I understand if you want to leave one but really, do you all like not want me to go to your page and give you a piece of my well deserved mind? Lol just joking, hope you enjoyed this chapter, the third one is much better. Trust me.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I expected my mother to push me away, but instead she simply wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly "Okaa-San. It's been so long." She gently pried me away "I don't know exactly who you are, and I certainly don't have any children yet. One reason mainly because Strawberry's stubborn."

"Hey!"

"But you look exactly like me and I feel like I should know you." She wrapped her arms around me again "and if you say I'm your Okaa-San then I believe you."

I smiled great full that for once my mother being gullible has come in handy "arigato Okaa-san."

Tou-san however didn't seem very convinced "okay so you look like midget but how can we tell you're her daughter?"

"Well, let me start at the beginning." Okaa-san put a finger to my lips, "wait, you can explain everything on the way back to Ichigo's house."

Tou-san gaped at her before trudging after us.

"Well, my name as you know is Nel. Neliel Hisana Kurosaki. "

"How old are you? In soul reaper years that is."

I blushed "um, I think about 70? Yes 70."

"Well as you noticed my Haori you must have already guessed I'm a captain." She nods "I am the captain of squad 11, and my brother is my lieutenant."

Tou-san let his jaw hit the ground "but Zaraki's captain of squad 11! No one can beat him! How are you captain?"

"Well I am your daughter, what's more Zaraki never did any paper work, he was constantly slacking off on training and disciplining his squad, he wasn't responsible and during captain meetings he would always send my brother." I paused "I noticed this the second I joined squad 11 so I offered to do my captains paper work for him. What I didn't expect was a literal room filled to the roof with papers. But thankfully both my brothers were able to help me fill the whole thing."

"_Both _your brothers?"

I nodded "hai Okaa-san. I'm the second oldest triplet."

"_Triplet?_"

I sigh "would you rather I talk about your future lives or the reason I'm here which is very important?"

Okaa shook her head "Gomen. Please continue."

"Well after becoming captain the first thing I started was getting my squad into shape, unfortunately because I was the only girl besides Yachiru-chan no one bothered to listen to me. Even if I _was _their captain, the only person they would listen to was my brother, which always made me wonder why I was captain and he was my lieutenant and not vice versa." I said putting a hand to my chin, "the only person that would listen to me was Ayasegawa." I don't want to go to into detail, my brothers used to constantly tease me about how I would completely space out if someone brought up the 5th seat.

See? I'm doing it right now. I sighed, "anyway, a fourth squad member arrived one day for who knows what reason and being squad 11 my men attacked him. This medic was used to getting beaten to a pulp, but this time they took it to far. They had taken the largest of the three zanpakto's and stabbed him through the gut with it. I may not be a medic but I know it hit a major organ."

I stopped walking and stood there my arms wrapped around myself in a protective manner. "He was shaking so much, at first I thought he was scared, terrified, but he was _laughing! _That bastard was _laughing! Laughing! _Then, then he killed them. It happened so fast I had no idea what was going on. The next thing I knew was that three of my men were dead and the fourth squad member had torn the sword out of his stomach."

Otou rushed over to me, more than likely finally convinced that I wasn't lying "no one knew he could do that, no one knew that he would say that next. Because we were all stupid and ignorant especially me, Okaa always told me never judge a book by it's cover, but I did. I saw him timid and weak."

I took in a shaky breath.

"And he saw us dead."

* * *

**The killer has revealed himself! And yes I know I lied about Byakuya being in this chapter you Byakuya fan girls can kill me later right now just wait. Oh and by the way, this story may be the one that's most updated. So yeah if you read my other stories, unless it's Sparklers it may get postponed for a while.**

**Okay thank you for reading I'm going for 11 reviews for an update! **** Please?**


End file.
